Baka Neko
by Elaelle
Summary: OS Tu es un bon chat ! regarde avec tes yeux, vois ce qu'il me font...et vengemoi !


* * *

_** Bon chat...tu es si gentil...**_

_** Oui, bon chat...**_

**Lorsque je l'ai vu, la flamme de la passion a tout de suite consumé mon âme. Jamais encore je n'avais vu une si belle créature. Si douce, respirant la pureté...**

_** Oui, bon chat...**_

**J'ai refusé qu'elle soit sacrifié. Alors je l'ai prise. Oui, je l'ai enlevé afin de la mettre en surêté. Ma demeure possédait une grande salle circulaire. Spacieuse, magnifique et dôté d'une haute estrade. **

_** Mange mon chat, nourris-toi...**_

**Je l'y ait installé, veillant à ce que ma créature merveilleuse ait les meilleurs choses. Elle mangeait les meilleur plat, buvait le saké le plus goûteux...rien n'était trop beau et cher pour elle. Je lui offrait des kimonos si cher qu'il ferait pâlir les femmes d'envie. J'aurais donné ma vie pour qu'elle me donne son coeur.**

_** Gentil chat...**_

**Et mon amour s'est vu payé de retour. Oui ! Un jour, elle s'est jeté dans mes bras, me sussurrant qu'elle m'aimait. Mon coeur a explosé de joie. Je l'ai aimé tendrement, longuement je l'ai faite mienne. Ses gémissement me donnait le tourni, je m'abreuvais de son corps, des ses mains sur moi. J'en voulais plus, toujours. **

_** Bon chat, oui...bon chat...**_

**Nous devions nous marier mais la réalité nous a rattrapé jusque dans notre cocon de bohneur. Je fus contraint de partir à la guerre. J'appréhendais ces long moi sans ma créature que j'aimais tant...je n'aurais pas dû la quitter, rester auprès d'elle. Parce que sans ça...**

**Comment avais-je pu être si aveugle ?**

_** Oui...mon chat...regarde...**_

**Sa vie devint un calvaire. Battue, violé et maltraité par ceux qui se disait de ma famille, elle se laissa dépérir, enfermé dans cette salle que j'avais dédié à sa beauté. Ils ne lui ont rien épargnés mais jamais elle n'a perdu espoir. Grâce à ce chat, ce petit minou que je lui avais offert et qu'elle a caché au-dessus de sa cage lorsqu'ils venaient. Elle lui donnait toute sa nourriture alors qu'elle maigrissait à vue d'oeil.**

_** Vois, mon chat...Fuis...**_

**Un jour, ils furent plus violent que d'habitude et l'ont laissé pour morte après les sévices. Apeurés de ce que je pourrais faire, ils jetèrent son corps du haut d'un pont, se partagèrent les kimonos et tuèrent le chat. Son petit chat...**

**En rentrant, je n'ai trouvé que son kimono de mariage, exposé au centre de l'estrade. D'un blanc immaculé.**

_** Cours vers la liberté, témoin silencieux de mon calvaire...**_

**Seulement, à l'instant ou je franchissais les portes d'entrée, j'ignorais que je ne pourrais quitter cette demeure maudite. Un démon en décima les membres, rendant impossible toutes fuites à l'extérieur du domaine. La première victime fut ma soeur, découpé sur le seuil de la porte alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son mari. Le jour de son mariage.**

**Le second fut mon frère, dépeçé alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine chercher une jarre de saké. Son corps fut jeté en plein centre du salon. Tout le monde était horrifié, moi le premier mais une chose me disait que tous connaissait l'identité de l'assassin.**

**Il en fut ainsi pendant quatres jours. Jusqu'à ce que...**

_** Oui...bon chat...**_

**Lorsque je sus, j'égorgeais de mes mains ce prétendu père. Lorsque je sus, je laissais le démon emporter ma mère et le reste de cette famille dont je ne voulais plus être. Ces traîtres dépravés avait souillés ma merveille, celle pour laquelle je me serais parjuré devant dieu. Ma douce, ma moitié, mon âme soeur...**

**Eux pour l'avoir fait souffrir...**

**Ma soeur pour avoir regardé son agonie avec plaisir...**

**Ma mère pour ses remarques blessantes...**

**Mon père et mon frère pour leur viol...**

**Mes cousins pour les passages à tabac...**

**Les autres pour leurs inactions...**

**Il les tua jusqu'à ce que je fus le seul. Alors il s'approcha pour me sussurrer à l'oreille ce que je devais être l'unique à savoir. Le seul à comprendre. Puis il disparu, laissant derrière lui le corps sans vie du chat.**

_** Soyons libre...ensembles !**_

**Pas un jour ne passe sans que je sois heureux de cette décision. J'ai brûlé ce passé que je ne saurais vouloir reconnaître pour renaître aux côtés de mon ange. Nous avons un chat, un bel animal au poil aussi sombre que l'enfer. Son nom ? **

**Baka Neko.**

**Oui, moi et Naruto sommes heureux désormais.**


End file.
